Watanuki's Early Days: Adventures with Icchan
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: "I don't have any parents. Right now, the managers of this apartment building are looking after me." Now I understand why Watanuki moves like he does... STARRING: Wriggly Icchan!


The Early Days of Watanuki Kimihiro.

"I don't have any parents. Right now, the _managers of this apartment building_ are looking after me." xxxHOLIC vol. 4 (approx. during the memory sequence with ghost kid anyway)

Poor, poor Watanuki. No wonder the kid is jumpy.

KEYWORD: Nyoron = sound effect of noodle-like movements as made by Icchan.

When someone says "Fufufu" they are in fact laughing. Rather creepishly. Go ahead, try it. Creep.

Also, excuse the author notes throughout, I really love this idea and I laugh every time I think about Icchan.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

During the first few weeks of his new life as an orphan, Watanuki was looked after and cared for by his new landlady and guardian, Chitose Mihara. As her husband was away on a 'business' trip with his assistant/ slave Ogata, she had the complex all to herself, and so she lavished her attention on the poor little boy who had been entrusted to her.

Watanuki shared the apartment with her for a while, sharing meals and helping around the house. Occasionally asking for help with his homework, Chitose was always ready to help, but he never cried in front of her, choosing to hide his tears behind closed doors instead. Watanuki was always an independent child, even before his parents left him, so he was quite adamant about moving to his own room in the complex, so Chitose unwillingly helped him unpack his meager belongings in one of the empty rooms upstairs.

Watanuki was an avid student and Chitose was always teaching him new recipes and letting him help out with her hobby of making frilly dresses for girls (and the occasional boy *cough* Kazahaya *cough*) in the neighborhood. Slowly, the once silent and miserable boy opened up to her, burying his head in her skirts after a night full of bad dreams and joining her conversations during the days they spent together.

However, her husband eventually returned from his trip, and so began Watanuki's transformation from fairly normal child to something far more... interesting.

Ichiro Mihara stood, hands on hips, legs spread wide and white lab coat flapping in the breeze, at the gate of the apartment complex and gazed up at his home, admiring the old architecture and smiling, glasses glinting in the sunshine. (Ogata limped up behind him, carrying all their luggage and a turkey)

After a warm greeting from his wife, Chitose carefully explained to him what had happened while he had been away and filled him in on all the details of Watanuki's coming to live with them. Ichiro's glasses flashed dangerously as he struggled to suppress a grin.

...Ichiro loved children... (in a friend way)

One morning on his way to school, Watanuki was coming down the stairs to say goodbye to Chitose before he left. He was about halfway down when:

"ICCHAN GO BOOM!"

There was a mini explosion of dust as Ichiro burst from his hiding spot in a ventilation duct, where he had been waiting for about an hour, and wiggled his arms about as his white coat flapped around his legs and his glasses glinted excitedly.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Watanuki fell flat on his back with a yell, and then began trying to crawl backwards up the stairs back to his room.

Icchan's glasses flashed as he laughed at the youngster's attempts to escape. "Fufufu!"

"W-w-w-who are you?" Watanuki managed to stutter as he calmed down a little, relieved that he hadn't been physically attacked, yet.

"I am your manager and Chitose's husband, but you can call me... 'Icchan'." His arms gave a small *nyoron* of excitement as he thought of all the games he could play with his new tenant.

"You better hurry up if you want to get to school on time kiddo." Icchan said nonchalantly as he turned and walked normally down to his apartment, keen to catch up on his breakfast, which he had skipped to scope out new hiding places.

Watanuki stared, dumbfounded, as Icchan disappeared, then quickly got moving as he realized the time. Quickly knocking on the door and saying goodbye to Chitose, he started running to school, not noticing Icchan wiggling his arms from the window as he watched his new friend leave.

School had never been the most fun part of Watanuki's life, but today had been particularly disheartening as his carefully made bento had been knocked out of his hands by some bigger kids playing, and he had only eaten half of it.

As he walked home he saw a couple of small spirits, but managed to escae being attacked. He reached the road that led back to his new home, Gubu Apartments. He stared at the ground as he walked, stomach grumbling. He didn't notice the rustling noise coming from the tree above him...

"ICCHAN GO BOOM!"

Icchan howled manically as he leapt from his hiding place among the branches of a tall tree overlooking the road. (He'd been waiting there for an hour and had entertained himself by throwing small twigs at passersby and screeching at birds.)

"Gyaaaa!" Watanuki cried as he jumped backwards to avoid being crushed by the wiggly body of Icchan.

Icchan landed awkwardly and fell flat on his face, but was not phased and quickly jumped up to enthusiastically *nyoron* his arms towards the hapless Watanuki.

Watanuki sweatdropped as he realised he was being harassed by Mr Mihara, but he was unsure as to why he would target him in this way, maybe there was something wrong with Icchan? Or maybe he was just easy to pick on? His face fell a little as he looked down at the ground.

Icchan narrowed his eyes as he saw that his noodle arms were not having the intended effect on Watanuki. He stilled his wiggles and peered down at the young boy in front of him.

"How was school today kid?"

Watanuki shot him a dark look, confused by the sudden change in mood from weird to almost normal.

Icchan frowned and put his hands in his deep, deep pockets. (so very deep)

"As a punishment for not answering the question Watanuki-kun, you must eat a bowl of udon noodles without slurping!"

Icchan made strange noises as he reverted to his crazy nature and grabbed Watanuki's arm and began scuttling like an insect down the road to home, dragging poor Watanuki behind him.

Watanuki blinked disbelievingly as Icchan carefully placed a full bowl of udon noodles, complete with udon soup, on the low table in front of him. Crossing his arms and grinning like a pervert Icchan stared down the young boy until he finally gave in, took up his chopsticks and began to carefully feed the long, slippery noodles through his lips. (that sounded really unintentionally dirty…) From the other side of the room, Chitose hid a smile behind her hand as she sewed some more sequins onto a leotard. (*cough* Kamui *cough*)

It was only after he had eaten the entire bowl that Watanuki was allowed to return to his room. He was a little mad that Icchan had made him do that, but also, not as hungry as he had been before. Icchan had done a small victory dance after the challenge had been completed and Watanuki had almost laughed, but not quite. He still wasn't sure if Icchan was deranged or not. (I don't think anyone's sure)

The next couple of days were relatively uneventful. Watanuki carried his little bag of salt with him wherever he went and was pretty much left alone, by spirits, bullies and the mysterious Icchan.

It was a warm Sunday morning and Watanuki had woken late, warm tears just beginning to dry on his cheeks as he came out of a dream about his parents.

After folding his futon diligently he turned to the wall cupboard to where it would be stored during the day, he opened the door...

Two eyes shone in the dim light of the cupboard…

"Good morning kiddo!" Icchan grinned maniacally from his hiding place in the closet.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Watanuki screamed as he scooted backwards across his small room, much like a crab. Icchan laughed at his jerky struggles, and then tumbled out of the wall cavity, quietly wishing for the feeling to return to his legs.

(Watanuki was surprised to notice that Icchan also wore his lab cot over his pajamas…)

"Have a nice sleep kiddo? You managed quite the sleep in there, though I was never going to escape that closet! Ahahaha!" Icchan rubbed the back of his head as he stood up shakily and looked down at the trembling Watanuki.

There was a momentary silence…

"Morning exercises! The key to long life!" Icchan shouted as he hauled Watanuki to his feet.

Icchan began to limber up, much to the disbelief of Watanuki.

"Nyoron to the left, nyoron to the right, starjump, starjump, crouch and spring, crouch and spring, twirl and twirl, leg kick, leg kick, nyoron up, nyoron out, FULL BODY NYORON!"

After completing the routine a couple of times Icchan made Watanuki try, with the threat of putting the live crab, which Chitose had bought earlier that morning, down the back of his pajamas if he didn't.

At first, Watanuki's 'nyorons' were a bit stiff, unused to the noodle-like movement, but after Icchan had employed his 'tickle surprise' technique a couple of times, Watanuki became a natural noodle.

Exhausted, Watanuki collapsed onto the floor, then watched as Icchan climbed out of the second story window and wriggled his way to the ground.

Watanuki was beginning to have trouble believing that Icchan was human.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

God I love the imagery I get from this idea. I laugh every time I imagine Icchan popping out of somewhere and sending Watanuki into hysterics.

Not really sure if I'll continue this one, it was just an idea I got while reading the manga. (volume four I think) I really like the idea of Icchan being a total creep but also being sensitive to Watanuki's pain and helping him. In a weird way.  
I also love sound effects, I find myself reading them out loud as I read manga, it intensifies the whole reading experience.

Also, this idea is golden. If someone else can write about this I would be in love. This explains why Watanuki responds so crazily to people creeping up on him (Doumeki) Also why he's suspicious of serious faces, he's frightened they'll turn into mad Icchan faces!

I almost pity him, but then I realize how awesome it would be to live with Icchan. Dat creep.

If you'd like me to continue then feel free to tell me, ideas of your own are also welcome, it's easier than using my own imagination!

Thanks reader!


End file.
